Stay With Me (postponed due to circumstance)
by MockingjayNinja
Summary: When the Hunger Games victor Beetee discovers multiple dimensions, President Snow decides to invade these lands. When modern day America and the land of The Legend of Korra are discovered, the Capitol conquers them. They don't play in the Hunger Games like the districts do, but when uprisings lead to a change of the original 75th Games, we'll see if these are the best Games yet!
1. Prologue

**Stay with Me**

_Prologue_

_END OF CHAPTER 12: CATCHING FIRE (PAGE 178 AT BOTTOM)_

_KATNISS EVERDEEN'S POV_

"Let's get Katniss Everdeen to her wedding in style!" he (Caesar Flickerman) hollers to the crowd. I'm about to shut off the television, but then Caesar is telling us to stay tuned for the other big event of the evening. "That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, and that means it's time for our third Quarter Quell!"

"What will they do?" asks Prim. "It isn't for months yet."

We turn to our mother, whose expression is solemn and distant, as if she's remembering something. "It must be the reading of the card."

The anthem plays, and my throat tightens with revulsion as President Snow takes the stage. He's followed by a young boy dressed in a white suit, holding a simple wooden box. The anthem ends, and President Snow begins to speak, to remind us all of the Dark Days from which the Hunger Games were born. When the laws for the Games were laid out, they dictated that every twenty-five years the anniversary would be marked by a Quarter Quell. It would call for a glorified version of the Games to make fresh the memory of those killed by the districts' rebellion.

These words could not be more pointed, since I suspect several districts are rebelling right now.

President Snow goes on to tell us what happened in the previous Quarter Quells. "On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it.

I wonder how that would have felt. Picking the kids who had to go. It is worse, I think, to be turned over by your own neighbors than have your name drawn from the reaping ball.

"On the fiftieth anniversary," the president continues, "as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

I imagine facing a field of forty-seven instead of twenty-three. Worse odds, les hope, and ultimately more dead kids. That was the year Haymitch won….

"I had a friend who went that year," says my mother quietly. "Maysilee Donner. Her parents owned the sweetshop. They gave me her songbird after. A canary."

Prim and I exchange a look. It's the first we've ever heard of Maysilee Donner. Maybe because my mother knew we would want to know how she died.

"And know we honor our third Quarter Quell," says the president. The little boy in white steps forward, holding out the box as he opens the lid. We can see the tidy, upright rows of yellowed envelopes. Whoever devised the Quarter Quell system has prepared for centuries of Hunger Games. The president removes an envelope clearly marked with a _75_. He runs his finger under the flap and pulls out a small square of paper. Without hesitation, he reads, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that the Capitol has complete power over everyone that lives in their lands, the tributes that will represent the districts will be reaped only from the lands on which the Capitol have conquered."

My mother, Prim, and I have the same confused look that the Capitol citizens have. Lands that the Capitol have conquered? I thought that only the districts and Capitol were part of Panem, not a full worldwide scale thing. Snow senses this, so he explains himself.

"The Capitol has conquered more lands. There is required programming tomorrow which will explain this. That is all." Capitol seal, anthem, and the show is over.

**Note: Changed Quarter Quell and first crossover. I only used the text from Catching Fire to increase dramatic effect. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, ALL RIGHT BELONG TO SCHOLASTIC AND SUZANNE COLLINS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

**Also, next chapter will be the explanation, still under Katniss POV, but a OC character will take over soon.**


	2. Explanation and Reactions

_Explanation and Reactions_

_KATNISS EVERDEEN'S POV_

Well, President Snow said there is required programming tonight, so I decide to go to Haymitch's house to figure out what his reasoning for this Quell is. _"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that the Capitol has complete power over everyone that lives in their lands, the tributes that will represent the districts will be reaped only from the lands on which the Capitol have conquered."_ What does that mean?

Haymitch is nursing a hangover, but because of Hazelle being his housekeeper, the place actually seems nice. Peeta is there cutting bread that I guarantee he just baked. It smells good. I go over to Peeta and give him a big hug, mainly because I'm happy Prim is spared another year from the Hunger Games.

After I pull back, I see the confusion on his face. Since there was barely any punishment handed on us for sticking up to Thread, the fear has left my eyes. I chose Gale that night of the whipping, but Peeta is still unsure what could happen between me and him, since we still have a wedding coming in the Capitol.

"What?" I ask, trying to reassure myself. "Are you confused about what the Quell means too? I really don't understand." Well, that could be true, but his confusion centers around me, but he won't tell me, not until we're alone, away from a possibly tapped house.

"Yeah," he says uncertainly. "I thought the districts and Capitol were it in Panem."

"I guess we'll find out tonight," I say. Haymitch looks kind of uneasy from his hangover, so I grab a piece of the bread and march out his door. Peeta runs after me and catches up to me just as I'm leaving the Victor's Village.

"I know you chose Gale after the whipping, I'm just confused about us now," he tells me instantly. "I thought my confusion would be considered about the Quell, just as yours….is?" The way he says that has me even more confused. I should tell Cinna my new talent is confusion, because that's all I am anymore.

"Well since Snow isn't punishing us," I start, "we're getting married in the Capitol. I don't know who to choose. My emotions were high that day. Cut me some slack, I really don't know what I want."

"That's what I thought," he says.

"Thought?" I ask.

"Katniss, it isn't me or Gale is it?" he answers with a question. "It's your confusion because of the Capitol. Because you can't keep up on what Snow wants." I can't believe he explained it when I couldn't myself.

"Yep, that's it," I answer. "Snow will let us marry, and then what, execute us to example us to the districts or what? The Capitol people were promised a wedding, and he can't cause a rebellion in his city if his districts are already against him."

"I never thought of it that way, wow," Peeta replies. The square is too close, so we quit talking. He grabs my hand and we go to the bakery, buy a cake from his dad, and listen to the confusion around town and the Seam about this Quell. It brings us safety from the Games for one year, but for what cause? And how will the victors be mentors for our specified districts when the tributes aren't even from the districts? What in Snow's psychotic mind would this achieve? I don't understand!

When I get home, I take a nap in my room and then come downstairs to prepare for the required programming about the Quarter Quell, as I am a mentor for whoever (and however it is figured out) represents District 12. I sit on the couch in front of the television with my mother and Prim and finally get my confusion, about the Quell, answered.

"The victor of the 55th Hunger Games, Beetee of District 3, has figured out how to complete inter-dimensional travel. During his research, he broke into the multiverse on which many different outcomes of several societies was possible.

"With these new dimensions possible, two were found that President Snow himself found interest on. One is in the past of North America were it's history timeline was not on the road to form our great nation of Panem, but of a different path. Another is called, the Elemental World, as there is people that have the ability to control the four elements that Aristotle himself had recognized."

Okay, now my confusion is worse. Controls elements, other dimensions, what? I know Beetee's a nerd, but this is kind of hardcore, you know.

"The Capitol sent Peacekeeping forces to conquer these areas for our great nation and succeeded. They never originally were part of the Hunger Games system, but the Capitol felt this was a great way to introduce our empire to the districts. Every person in these lands that are 12 years of age or older is eligible for the Quell and only people from these lands may volunteer. Everyone will be randomly sent to the 12 districts at which the reapings will choose the tributes as normal on the same day as every year. The victor will live in the Victor's Village of the district they are victorious for." Capitol seal, and end of show.

Well, I guess it is somewhat figured out, but I am Katniss Everdeen, the confused girl who was on fire, and have no idea what is going on about this Quell other than conquered people are being reaped fro another dimension.

_HEAD GAMEMAKER PLUTARCH HEAVENSBEE_

***AT time of the announcement of the Quell***

That damn Snow changed the Quell! I can't believe it. I had a plan to return to President Coin in District 13 with the victors, because days after my meeting with Katniss Everdeen at the Victory Tour party, I found out, as the Head Gamemaker always does, the twist for the Games of the Quarter Quell. This was the real twist:

"_As a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."_

Existing pool of victors! Snow was going to keep it to punish Katniss because she needed silenced, as she's the Mockingjay of the rebellion. And I was going to rescue her and the other tributes from the arena and head to 13 to begin the full-on rebellion war. Now Snow has hurt that chance.

These colonist people have held uprisings in the land Snow has conquered, and even more than the districts have. And Snow thought, seeing people who were never known as part of Panem fight in the Games would demoralize rebels that want to overthrow him in the districts. Now I'm completely screwed, and have to make these unforgettable Games if I want to live. Seneca Crane was my partner in crime, so to say, but he was executed for letting Katniss live. But we needed her. Well, need her.

_AVATAR KORRA IN REPUBLIC CITY, PART OF ELEMENTAL WORLD_

So, every one I know, even Tenzin, has a chance to be reaped by the Capitol to go to these Hunger Games that we never had to play in before. There is no precedent for this, nor should there have been. It was probably because of Mako and Bolin helping rise up against the Capitol in the new dimension they came from. This Quarter Quell could throw everything out of balance. I'm going to volunteer to go and fix this, as Aang would want me to.

_JEROD NUNLIT (MAIN OC) IN OHIO, USA 2013_

Oh no. Now we're going to be sent to these Hunger Games. Our worst fears have been realized. Snow will not spare one of us except the victor, who will live in the district they win for. I have to go to school tomorrow and make sure Leah is okay. If she is reaped, I will volunteer to save her and then sacrifice myself at the end of the Games to let her become victor. Snow will not win this time around.

_PRESIDENT CORIOLANUS SNOW OF PANEM_

I'll let this news sink in to everybody. The districts will rejoice in my name because I saved them from the Games this year, but it is only this year. They will be back to normal next year with 24 tributes from exactly the 12 districts. But this year, I will punish the colonies for uprising against the Peacekeepers in their land and subdue the districts by letting them see what they can cause to get worse if they rebel again. These will really be the best Games yet.

**Note: As this is Hunger Games fanfic, there will be some Katniss/Peeta in this while Katniss figures her feelings out. Sorry for the alternating POV, that won't be around for too long before the character Jerod and his crush Leah become the main characters of the story. SYOT from Legend of Korra and any MODERN DAY named person from America, but I'd prefer if they were changed up a little bit. PM for the form. I need 10 LOK and 10 MODERN tributes. (ALL NAMES USED ARE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS AND ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PEOPLE IS PURE COINCIDENCE)  
**

**This story is running alongside 47 To Go, but the timelines are separate and 47 To Go will be updated more often than this one at first. Please check that story out as well.**

_Tributes chosen so far:_

District 2:

Avatar Korra (Volunteered for…..)

District 12:

Jerod Nunlit

Leah Prescott


	3. Preparing for the Quell

_Preparation for the Quell_

_KATNISS EVERDEEN'S POV_

With the Quarter Quell fastly approaching, Effie has instructed me and Peeta to help the Peacekeepers set up for the special arrival of colonists that will be District 12's reaping group. I hate the idea because I am 1000% positive Head Peacekeeper Thread hates me as much as I hate him. And since we are the victors of the last Hunger Games, as well as the only sober ones in 12, our spotlight will be bright when it comes to this Quell. Reminds me of my conversation with Haymitch before the Victory Tour: _"Even if you pull it off, they'll be back in another few months to take us all to the Games. You and Peeta, you'll be mentors now, every year from here on out. And every year they'll revisit the romance and broadcast the details of your private life, and you'll never ever be able to do anything but live happily ever after with that boy."_

Since Snow decided not to kill us yet, we are getting married and the Capitol will force us to keep the romance up every year until one of us dies. We'll be spotlighted every year because of the trouble I caused with those berries. I have to make sure this year's tributes are smart or my whole family, Peeta, Haymitch, and I are dead, because Snow hates being challenged. And Plutarch Heavensbee, Head Gamemaker this year, must make these Games great if he is to keep his life. All of our lives are still centered around the Hunger Games.

When we arrive at the Justice Building, Thread gives me a mean look but relents because he knows that we're working under the Capitol, since he can't saying anything. Snow is just trying to keep me busy though, because he knows this Quell can be dangerous if the rebels find an opening to strike since they aren't losing anybody this year, at least I'm guessing. About 9% if the total colonist population will be in District 12 for the reaping, and I guarantee it'll be a lot of people. Only two of them will be reaped from each district and then next year the Games will continue as usual…

_PRESIDENT CORIOLANUS SNOW OF PANEM_

I'm reading the Treat of Treason, as I do every year before the Games, to get ramped up in suspense. President Ariann Fuler, my glorious predecessor, had great penmanship in creating this treaty. A college that existed before my time, called Harvard University, was where she obtained a degree in Creative Writing and Political Science. She was a delegate for the United Nations for the United States of America and Panem, in it's formation, until President Morris Edwin found interest in her and gave her the office at his abdication. The only other good thing he did for the Capitol in his term was create the law dividing the "states" into the 13 districts with specific industries. Here is the preamble of this perfect document, for those who don't know:

"_From the Capitol of the Republic of Panem: July 15, 2072_

_In 2070, the thirteen districts of Panem rose up against the Capitol, the government that fed them, loved them, and protected them. The land was torn asunder in a horrific war where many people perished. In the end, twelve of the districts were defeated and the thirteenth was obliterated. The Capitol is as forgiving as it is powerful, so we'll allow the districts to be part of our proud nation even though they committed horrid treason, but at a cost. The districts will pay for the damage and horror they brought upon this land."_

That is just the beginning of the great document on which my entire pride for the government has come from. It's what brought my eyes on Fuler's presidential seat in the first place, to win her favor as her successor. Of course a few people had to die, but deaths are needed for a ruler to take his power as supreme head of the state.

Now, about the Quell, I changed it. I admit it. The victors were supposed to return to the arena so Katniss could be silenced from her position that rebels gave her as the Mockingjay, but then I struck a bargain. The colonists in these dimensions Beetee discovered were rebelling, so I saw that the districts would be subdued if they saw people they never knew existed be punished for uprisings, and it would prevent future colony uprisings as well. More than the desired effect indeed and I like it.

The Capitol is gearing up for this Quarter Quell and I'm going to sit by, watching Katniss and Peeta as mentors, Plutarch Heavensbee as Head Gamemaker, and these tributes to make sure they don't pull what happened in the last games with Katniss and Peeta, because I will execute this time for a stunt like that…..

**Note: Yes, I brought President Fuler, Snow's predecessor in my version of the Hunger Games series, up, but the timeline is completely different from the one offered in 47 To Go, because that leads all the way to the rebellion that's in Mockingjay. This is just a story if the timeline were from the same origins, but the Quarter Quell was changed and other dimensions existed. And yes, Snow did break the fourth wall slightly. But he also admitted to the poisonings that Finnick talked about. And still SYOT from LOK and MODERN named tributes, and sorry for the small update, I just wanted Katniss and Snow to make a stand. Very soon, Jerod Nunlit will be the almost full narratir with little alternating POV in the middle.**

_Tributes chosen so far:_

District 2:

Avatar Korra (Volunteered for…..)

District 12:

Jerod Nunlit

Leah Prescott


	4. Reaping of District 12

_The Reaping of District 12_

_JEROD NUNLIT POV_

The hovercraft ride to District 12 was definitely exhilarating alright. Leah was hyperventilating, so I had to keep her calm. The Capitol does have great infrastructure though, but they haven't touched ours at all. I mean, we live with the same lifestyle as before, just with a new government. But people in Chicago, Illinois have committed uprisings, and they say this is why we have the Hunger Games on us this year. Instead of 12 districts surrendering 2 children each, it's colonies, who knows how many, surrendering 24 children total to the Capitol to fight to the death. One victor remains, and they will be bathed in riches and housed in the district they were forced to represent.

Regardless, Leah has a deep fear to be reaped, and so do I. The Games change people. I can tell from the few years we were forced to watch them, seeing the victors change as they are overcome with post-traumatic stress disorder. Leah and I have also had a hard time in our relationship recently, so in order to fix things, we have been praying to be kept out of these Games for good. I have a horrible paranoia problem where I get jealous easily, and it has been messing us up because I know I'm being the idiot, but something comes over me where I don't notice I'm doing it until the damage is done and we start fighting. None of it's her fault, it's all mine.

Anyways, this is why we hope not to be reaped, so we can fix things. And neither of us are killers, so we won't fit in the Games. The District 12 victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, pulled a stunt that will guarantee no victor to be from the group that goes to 12 anyways.

"Prepare for departure," says Ohio's Head Peacekeeper Thiavin Hercolup. "When we arrive in District 12, we will be escorted by their Head Peacekeeper Thread to the standard area for the reaping, where you will check in and stand within the centered area. All of the age 12 or higher will be eligible for this reaping, keep that in mind."

The hovercraft lands in the district and we are escorted out by Peacekeepers to the square. The square actually looks nice, but I can tell by the look of the populace that this is an impoverished place, like Africa in my dimension. We check in by giving blood samples, like giving blood, only just the finger prick. Leah is scared even just to do the finger prick, but I tell her it's ok and she lets it happen. We file in with a group of people from our school, me next to my best friend Justin and Leah, her friends Emily and Dena. On the stage is the Mayor of District 12, which according to Hercolup is Mr. Undersee. Also, there is Effie Trinket, the escort from the Capitol for the district, and the mentors, past victors of the Hunger Games. For 12, they are Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark. As soon as the crowd from the district surround the pen of us eligible people, Effie walks over to the microphone at the front of the stage, next to two glass bowls full of paper.

"Welcome welcome," she chirps in some ridiculous accent. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." In school, we used to make fun of that line. Now, it's someone's hope to bring with them to the arena. "Now, before we begin, there is a video that President Snow has sent, all the way from the Capitol!" I've seen it before, but as I noticed from the reapings before, the video changes every year.

"In 2070 CE," the video starts off with, "thirteen districts rebelled against the nation that fed them, loved them, protected them. These were called the Dark Days. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. Motherless children filled the streets. After two years time, in which many died, there came a hard-won peace. Twelve districts were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. When the traitors were at last suppressed, we swore as a nation we would never see such treason again. Our fourth honorable leader at the time, President Ariann Fuler, created a treaty, the Treaty of Treason, which was written and signed by the Capitol. The Treaty of Treason provided us with new laws to live by in order to guarantee peace in our land, especially when the rest of the world was torn over their own matters. As a yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never come again, it was decreed on the same day each year, the various districts of our nation of Panem would offer up in tribute one courageous young man and one brave young woman to fight in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice. It was declared that forevermore, this pageant would be called the Hunger Games. These twenty-four tributes are sent to an outdoor arena to fight to the death, where they struggle to overcome both man and nature, and triumph over the odds. Each year, the lone standing victor serves as a reminder of the Capitol's generosity and forgiveness. This season is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks. And for this year, our 3rd Quarter Quell in history, people who have been shown the generosity the Capitol has offered now has been allowed the chance to represent the districts in the Hunger Games." The video cuts to President Snow announcing the Quell, and then it ends with, "This is how we remember our past; this is how we safeguard our future." Effie tries to lip-sync the last part, but she epically failed.

I have to say, Katniss and Peeta look really pale, like they're not ready fro their first year as mentors instead of tributes.

Effie begins speaking again. "Now, the time has come to choose one courageous young colonist man and women for the honor of representing District 12 in the 75th Annual Hunger Games! As we normally do thing in 12, ladies first." I exchange looks with a pale Leah and start getting really nervous. Please don't be Leah, please don't be Leah, please don't be Leah! "Leah Prescott!" NO!

Leah, with her literally pale as a ghost, looks at me and then walks on up to the stage by Effie. I whisper to Emily and Dena, "_Don't volunteer for her, she'll never forgive you guys._" They nod.

"So you are Leah Prescott?" Effie asks her. Well she was the one who walked on stage when you said her name. She nods. "Where are you from? I know it's North America, but what part?"

"Ohio," Leah answers. Her voice is so ragged, because I know she wants to cry so bad.

"Any volunteers?" Effie asks. I stare at Leah's friends. They stare back until Effie continues. "Now for the boys." She walks over to the other glass bowl and picks out a name. "Corey Jonesmith!" One of Leah's ex-boyfriends. Because they're apart, I can see him turn on her as soon as the Games begin. And, I made an oath to protect her when we started dating at the end of our Junior year, and I swore to volunteer if she was reaped, to protect her and sacrifice myself for her at the end to allow her to be victor.

This all goes really fast. Effie doesn't ask I just do it. "I VOLUNTEER!" I shout. "I volunteer as tribute!" Leah is now staring daggers at me, because I know she's pissed about this, but I have to protect her. I walk over to the stage, pushing Jonesmith behind me, and climb the stairs walking next to Effie and Leah.

"Two years of action, now that's what I'm talking about District 12!" Effie chirps. Leah is still staring at me, and I know her friends are too. "Your name is?"

"Jerod Nunlit," I answer.

"You know her don't you?" Effie asks.

"Yes I do," I answer. I can tell that Katniss and Peeta are staring at me too.

"Well alright then," she says. "Here are the tributes for District 12 this year, Leah Prescott and Jerod Nunlit! Shake hands you two." I look at Leah with sad eyes, seeing her tears barely hiding from her eyes, and we shake hands. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

We are escorted into the Justice Building for good byes and me and Leah are separated. I feel bad for her, she's devastated. Our whole relationship is now entering into the Hunger Games….

**Note: For one, remember the Jerod and Leah are modern day people in Panem due to Beetee finding these worlds. And how'd you like the reaping. Please review.**

_Tributes chosen so far:_

District 2:

Avatar Korra

Bolin

District 12:

Jerod Nunlit

Leah Prescott


End file.
